


A Bit Less Broken

by pil-flip (s_n_a_k_e)



Series: Broken Vessel but Oro is their dad now [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Vessel is amazing, Gen, Oro is worried about his adopted child, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_a_k_e/pseuds/pil-flip
Summary: Broken Vessel gets a new mask.
Relationships: Broken Vessel | Lost Kin & Nailmaster Oro
Series: Broken Vessel but Oro is their dad now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	A Bit Less Broken

They had woken up to the scent of tea, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by pillows. Oro was sitting on the floor, holding his own cup of tea.

They picked up the tea and walked over to sit next to him.

“Good morning.” He sipped his tea. “We have to go to Deepnest today. Want me to help you with the bandages?”

They nod, drink their tea, and run to get the bandages. Oro helps them wrap the bandages over their face, covering the hole and some of the crack. He’s careful, trying to avoid hurting them, and they feel calm. Safe. When he’s done with that, they stand up and grab their nail, preparing to leave for the journey to Deepnest.

Oro packs a bag, filling it with snacks for the vessel and himself. They watch, holding out their hands to take the bag, but Oro shakes his head.

“You can barely walk when you aren’t carrying anything. I’ll carry the bag.”

They nod, grabbing their nail again. When they’re both ready to leave, Oro moves the curtain in the door to the side so the vessel can leave. They walk out, dragging their feet with each step, using their nail when they can to help keep them from falling. Oro follows, then walks next to them. 

“Do you want to take the stagway to get there?”

They nod, and Oro helps them get to the closest stag station, carrying them once they get to the pool of acid near the way to the City of Tears.

* * *

Deepnest makes them uncomfortable. The constant crawling, clicking noises of the bugs makes them move closer to Oro and hide their eyes in his cloak, makes them remember the faint noises of lightseeds crawling over their mask. Oro responds by gently wrapping an arm around them.

“It will be alright. We’re almost there.”

They reach the small room where a strange bug is making masks. They remember why they were coming here in the first place, and take out the small drawing they had made not long ago of what they want the mask to look like. They walk over, and when the bug looks at them they show show them the picture. The bug takes the paper and studies it, then nods. 

It doesn’t take too long for the mask to be finished, maybe a few hours. It’s sealed to their head, so it won’t fall off, and though the edge is noticeable it covers the hole, stopping about halfway down their eyes on each side and going down to the middle of their face between their eyes. It even has a horn that looks like the one they used to have, and there’s a gap for their other two horns to stick out.

They look at Oro, who had been sitting next to them while they waited.

“It looks nice. But we have somewhere else to go.”

He stands up and they copy him, leaning on their nail. 

* * *

After another walk through Deepnest and a long trip through Greenpath where Oro carries the vessel, keeping them from getting hurt in an acid pool or falling on vines, they reach the house where Nailmaster Sheo lives. Oro hesitates, and then knocks once. After a few seconds, Sheo tells them to come in, and the vessel watches as Oro enters and then they follow him.

“Sheo, it’s… It’s good to see you again. I was wondering if you could help us with something?”

Sheo looks at them, pausing the painting he’s working on. “Of course, what is it?”

“They needed a new mask, and they want it painted. Do you think you could paint it for them?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

The vessel sits very still as Sheo paints the mask on their face, first covering it with silver paint and then painting red swirls on top of that. Just like they had drawn in the picture. When it’s finished, Sheo tells them to wait for it to dry. Oro is talking to the Nailsmith, neither of them paying attention to the vessel.

While the vessel is waiting, Oro and the Nailsmith leave and it’s just them and Sheo in the room. 

“So, why did you choose the colors and the design for the mask?”

They hesitate, trying to remember the signs for the words. They didn’t sign much when they were with Oro, even though he had taught them.

\--I like them and the horn looks like the one I had before--

“I see. How did you lose it?”

They pause, start to sign but stop, shake their head, and look at the floor. 

“Alright. You don’t have to tell me.”

* * *

They’re ready to leave when Oro and the Nailsmith return. Oro hands them something, a cane that has blades on the sides but a flat bottom.

“I thought it would be easier to walk with something that was made to walk with, but you still need a way to defend yourself.”

They take it. The handle fits their hand perfectly, and they take a few steps with it. It is easier to lean on and walk with, less shaky than their nail had been. They nod and then look up at Oro, holding their hand out. He knows what they’re trying to say and holds their free hand, saying bye to Sheo and the Nailsmith before he walks out with the vessel, who isn’t very broken anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to look at the design for the mask and the cane, it's here!  
> https://pil-flip.tumblr.com/post/189382067987/i-redrew-my-broken-vessel-design


End file.
